


Irusu

by Val_Creative



Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [28]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Male Character, Canon LGBTQ Relationship, Established Relationship, Exploitation, Hotel Sex, Humor, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Table Sex, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Travel, Vacation, World Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:02:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: During a little vacation getaway into the snowy mountains, Yuuri tries to not think about the public eye while with Viktor.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: No Angst June/Domestic Fluff Month [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769860
Comments: 20
Kudos: 74





	Irusu

**Author's Note:**

> This one teeters a little close to angst,,,, but I'm allowed to have ONE FIC that kinda breaks the challenge rules. ONE. THIS IS GONNA BE THE ONE. Hope all of my fellow shippers love this and please yes any thoughts appreciated on this! 😊💖
> 
> _"Irusu" (verb): absence; pretending to be out._

*

28\. Vacation

Yuuri's phone chimes out with alerts as soon as they land at the Luleå airport.

He cannot look at SMS right now.

Viktor, sensing his husband's increasing discomfort and anxiety, suggests traveling for a week or two. Getting away from the ice rink and their apartment in St. Petersburg. Away from everyone else. One of Viktor's ex-boyfriends, in a fit of raging jealousy about Yuuri and Viktor's wedding, released his photos he secretly saved of Viktor. Photos of a gratuitous and explicit nature.

It may not bother Viktor, who laughs and waves a hand dismissively when a repulsed Yakov informs him about the social media circulating Viktor like _a world-famous porn star_ , but Yuuri cannot believe someone would do that. Sex is a vulnerable act to him.

To exploit that…

"No more worrying, darling," Viktor whispers in his ear, sneaking a light kiss against Yuuri's jaw. They're boarding the Boden C train into Harads, Sweden. The weather outside seems brightly lit and a crisp, cold grey. Fresh snow crunches under his boots.

Yuuri inhales stiffly.

"I'll try…"

*

Their luggage ends up at Britt's Pensionat.

They check into the Treehotel area, accepting an offer of double chocolate hot chocolate while visiting and strolling to their room.

Yuuri read the brochure for " _the Mirrorcube_ " and Viktor loved the concept.

It's similiar to living up in a tree, Yuuri supposes.

A child's tree-house.

The hotel room was reinforced by aluminum and plywood and covered with a birch surface. Mirrored glass walls and reflects the natural surroundings. He climbs up the laddered bridge, maneuvering carefully as they go up higher.

Viktor's hands clutch onto the back of Yuuri's jacket in pure excitement.

He wastes no time, exploring the room and tossing his blankets over the double-sized cot. "Come lay down with me, Yuuri," Viktor murmurs, leaning sideways and pawing at Yuuri's blue, patchwork jersey until it's removed. Viktor's grin widens into a leer.

Yuuri slips off his eyeglasses, rubbing one of his eyelids. He sits down beside Viktor instead and frowns.

"How are you not thinking about it…?"

A heavy sigh.

Yuuri can see how the eagerness fades away from Viktor's features.

"I am," Viktor says tonelessly. "Of course I am, Yuuri… but none of that matters to me. I have heard and seen more terrible things about me."

Yuuri's stomach clenches.

"My appearance has been subject to the public's obsession since I was a young boy. Everyone loved me or hated me. Or both. I was too tall or too thin or _needed to be thinner._ I looked too much like a delicate little girl or I looked too flamboyant." The corners of Viktor's pale lips lift. "I've stopped caring about all of that," he admits. "My body is still my own… and I am in love with a man who respects me and adores me…"

Yuuri's cheeks redden when Viktor's thumb grazes his lower lip.

" _And I adore him too_ ," Viktor murmurs, grinning again.

"We could press charges…"

"Yakov has arranged for it. There's no need to get more involved. Anyone distributing the photos will be forced to delete them or remove them."

Yuuri feels the soft, pillowy rush of Viktor's breathing. Their mouths hover together.

"Right now, all I want to think about is my darling, handsome Yuuri…" Viktor mumbles, slinging an arm to Yuuri's neck, pulling him down.

Yuuri can do that.

For him.

*

From the window, Yuuri can see the ice crusting against the outdoor banisters and steps.

They spent time at the relaxation center, getting massages and sipping on champagne. Nobody recognized Viktor or him. Yuuri finds himself at the mercy of Viktor's warm, opening lips, and his mischievous hands, once they're back inside their hotel room.

Yuuri noticed the big, roundish glass table earlier. It looks sturdy enough.

Viktor tests this for himself, giggling between long, intense kisses and lying flat on his back. His weight creaks its frame. Pale legs wind around Yuuri's hips. He moans, tightening around Yuuri's cock when Yuuri grips the sides of the table, lowering himself. Pressing as deep as he can go inside Viktor. Another creak, slow and steady. Viktor's ass thumps against the opaque glass, as he rocks himself along to Yuuri's thrusts.

" _Aah_ …" Viktor groans, lifting his head and touching his cashmere-lined gloves to Yuuri's waist. Feeling over his stretch marks. Yuuri has so many of them on his belly and thighs. Viktor loves to kiss over them, tracing them devotedly with his fingernails.

This time, he touches Yuuri all over with maroon leather. Sticky with pre-cum.

Viktor's own cock bobs, stiffened up and a deep, flushed red.

" _Yuuri, more_ …" he breathes, lifting into a seated position and feeling Yuuri's hands clutching his back. Viktor's skin littered with bite-marks and little, visible hickeys. Red to purple to a bruising brown. A testament to Yuuri losing his inhibitions with him.

Yuuri wants to sink in _deeper_ and absorb all of this heat.

One them laughs, and the other tickles their nose to a cheek. Viktor tastes like the egg bread they shared earlier.

"I think I'm getting old…" Viktor murmurs, panting and longing for release. He sees Yuuri's smile. "You didn't hear me say that…"

Yuuri's dark eyes squint.

He nibbles the tip of Viktor's glove, slipping it free from Viktor's hand. Exposing the golden ring.

Nobody else in the world knew Viktor when he's coming apart to Yuuri's eros.

They never would.

*


End file.
